


开放关系

by saltPlusPepper



Category: Aziraphale - Fandom, Aziraphale/Crowley - Fandom, Crowley - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper





	开放关系

亚茨拉斐尔通常是自愿相信克鲁利的，不是因为恶魔诱惑人的小把戏，仅仅因为他是克鲁利。

这是天启过后的第一个月零三天，亚茨拉斐尔不得不注意到克鲁利的钱包里夹了好几张公交车票的票根。尽管恶魔用不着人类的货币，但是他总想着学着电影里的男主角在一只皱皱巴巴的皮夹里放一张照片。他们的确有一张自拍合照，烂得跟狗仔偷拍似的，双方的眼神都飘散不定、心不在焉。天使和恶魔合照就是有这么一个不好的地方：一旦他们集中精力，相机就只能捕捉到他们的本体，即两团光，一团特别可爱一团特别邪恶。

克鲁利尽了他最大的努力去想象镜头不存在，但是亚茨拉斐尔在走神方面算不得大师，所以他的照片轮廓特别模糊。

好了，重点不在于钱包，而在于票根。

克鲁利一如既往地给了丽兹那个可爱的服务生一枚游戏币作为小费，有的人也许觉得他小气，但亚茨拉斐尔觉得这是个进步，毕竟在结账时，克鲁利往往只用一个诱惑性的眼神来代替信用卡。

然后他们一起去了公交车站，亚茨拉斐尔总觉得哪里不大对劲。直到他上了公交车被一个粗鲁的家伙踩到脚的时候都没想出是哪里不对。他的舌头把每一颗牙齿舔了一遍，突然恍然大悟：

“我们忘记点蓝莓司康饼了！”

克鲁利翻了一个尽量能让天使注意到的白眼。

“那就下次补上，天使，这又不是什么一辈子才能吃上的东西。”

“我想也是。”亚茨拉斐尔看向窗外。公交车的底盘比较高，速度不快，开起来却颠簸。

天使皱起眉头。

“你的车呢？克鲁利？”

亚茨拉斐尔不是故意偷听克鲁利说话的，但是坐在克鲁利身边的青年是在惹眼——嘿！那是他的位置，六千年前亚茨拉斐尔就站在克鲁利的右侧，走路走在他的右侧，睡觉睡在他的右侧，一直到现在，可以说天使承包了这个恶魔的右侧（除了本特利，因为他不会开），这不是随便一个和老蛇搭话的人能坐的。

天使琢磨了半天，试想了各种方法勒令那个陌生人离开（其中包括了恐吓信），但好在最后他想起自己是个天使，只好垂头丧气地在旁边的一张长椅坐下，并且从空气里抽出一卷报纸掸开。

“我真的不敢相信。”

亚茨拉斐尔从报纸的广告里端出一小杯伯爵红茶，但他的注意力全在克鲁利和陌生人的对话上。

陌生人摊开双手：“你现在开始在乎我了？”

“哦宝贝，我一直很在乎你，宝贝，天知道我这么叫你多少次了，我不能想象你的离开，但是——”

亚茨拉斐尔猛地转头看向那边的长椅。

“我受够了你乱七八糟的怪癖。”

“离家出走似乎不是一个好举动。”

“因为你的屁股无处安放了吗？”陌生人嘲弄道，“这就是我的价值？你想上就上？听着，站街牛郎和小姐还能拿点小费，我呢？什么都没有。”

天使的手一颤抖，褐色的茶汤翻了几滴掉在他的裤子上，他眼巴巴地看着那个惹眼的污渍慢慢浸入织布，然后舒舒服服地呆在那边不动弹了。

（克鲁里过于贴心的清洗服务，让亚茨拉斐尔经常忘了自己他妈的是个天使，一个五十分硬币大小的污渍眨眨眼就能解决。）

“你最好给我定义一下‘怪癖’”，克鲁利瞪着那个青年，那是个标准的瞪盆栽的眼神，“我一直都把你照顾地很好——但不是这样，你得乖乖地，呃，让我们换种说法——你瞧，我一直很享受——”

“骑我。”陌生人的嗓子里滚过尖利的字眼，“你每次上来的时候我都巴不得你的屁股赶紧下去，更不要说你总是想带着那个金发中年胖子上我。”

亚茨拉斐尔呛了口茶水。

中年胖子？谁？这是何等不可饶恕的低标准。

“还有上次，你居然还约了一个神神叨叨的姑娘，没有和我商量，没有任何措施，甚至还塞给我——那个东西叫什么来着。”

“这些都不是重点，重点在于，我们要搞清楚你到底发生了什么。看看我可怜的皮鞋，上面沾满了恶心的泥土和草的细胞液。”克鲁利恼怒地摇摇头，似乎在驱赶别西卜脑袋上的苍蝇。

“哈，这都不是重点，听听你说的这些话，负心汉，你觉得我变了，所以你不再喜欢我了？”陌生青年侧过身子，半侧顺滑黑亮的发丝遮住了小半张脸，另半边的碎发扎成三小条小辫用发卡固定在头皮上。耳朵上有一枚小小的卡通耳钉，像是个子弹头捅破墙纸的毛边样式。“你可能永远不会明白上嘴唇和下嘴唇碰撞的快感，但是我现在爱说什么就说什么，这是我的自由。想想看你那次粗鲁的把那玩意儿塞到我屁股后面——在那之前，我一直要你交货 (asked for the ♂ loads)，但你一直不肯给我，我说这样的活计我干不下去，于是你抛了个白眼——那是唯一的一次，你非得要往我身上加点东西，才肯给我一些那种甘霖——”

“好了好了好了，我受够了，现在你给我住嘴，不要忘了我才是你的主人。”恶魔一挥手，陌生人被迫闭上了嘴。

天使愣愣地看着克鲁利一手架住青年的腋窝离开了。

主人？

Sadomasochism？

原来克鲁利好这一口吗？

天使并不往往是圣洁的，这要看你怎么定义圣洁。亚茨拉斐尔热衷于让人类的欲望“玷污”他的灵体，从他的角度来看这不叫玷污而叫满足，但加百列不是这么想的。总之，如果你要用罪行来定义亚茨拉斐尔圣洁的程度，那显然他不是一个称职的天使。

除了法国大革命那会儿，亚茨拉斐尔还坐过一次牢。

坐牢也不太准确，他还在被警方盘问的时候就被被克鲁利拽走了。

二十世纪上半叶的某一个冬季里，天使在尝过了一个甜得过分的水果挞之后非要克鲁利试试，恶魔撑着下巴性质缺缺地说他对葡萄糖过敏。冬天的天空阴霾遍布，冰冷的空气非但没让克鲁利清醒，反而抽走了他最后的精神。他只想软绵绵地躺在亚茨拉斐尔的怀里做个美梦，梦里的英国三百六十五天有三百个晴天。

“试试嘛。”亚茨拉斐尔抿起他软得不像话的嘴唇，挖起一小勺蛋挞递到克鲁利嘴边。恶魔嫌恶地看了眼那坨冒着热气的焦黄色甜食。

“不要指望着我装出它很好吃的样子，”克鲁利半推半就地张开嘴舔了一口水果塔，“我讨厌进过烤箱的鸡蛋，不生着吃简直暴殄天物——嗯，勉强可以。”

亚茨拉斐尔伸出拇指揩掉粘在恶魔唇边的塔皮碎片，然后吮进自己嘴里：“你得承认，其实很不错。你刚刚微笑了——噢二分之一秒也算好嘛。”

“不要把你的想法凌驾在我的之上。”克鲁利揉了揉红鼻尖，“也就，也就一般。”

“对烘培有点耐心。”

“我猜你还要说包容心。”他嘲讽。

“是的，包容心。”亚茨拉斐尔挑起眉毛，“我猜我们得快点了，去戏院之前我得回去换身得体的衣服。”

克鲁利非常赏脸地翻了个白眼。

一个钟头之后，他们被迫出现在了当地的一个警察局。

恶魔用一种近乎怨恨的眼神看向亚茨拉斐尔。

“都怪你的水果挞。”

“我怎么知道他们把‘擦一下嘴角’定义成‘性颠倒行为’？”天使的眉毛拧巴在一起。

“好嘛，今晚的保留节目变成了：请在化学阉割和物理阉割之中选择一种。我推荐你选物理阉割，等下他们扒了你的裤子就会惊呼，啊原来你是个惯犯。”

“这一点都不好笑。”

天使和恶魔被分别带进了不同的审讯室。克鲁利跨进去坐下的一刹那就打了个响指，那个房间的时间立即停止，胖警官还没把自己卡进椅子里，以一种别扭的方式半蹲在空中。恶魔才不管这个呢，他把帽子往脸上一罩，小憩一会儿。

审讯室里不比外面暖多少，更不用说这该死铁椅子坐得腰疼。一个没有灯罩的棕黄色灯泡歪歪扭扭挂在天花板上，把克鲁利呼出的水气照得像明亮的尘埃。克鲁利站起来活动了下手脚，推开了隔壁房间的门。

“嗨，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔的双手被拴在桌子上，他面前的警员手下摊着好几张纸，克鲁利把时间暂停的这几秒，抵在纸上的钢笔尖已经晕坏了一个单词。

恶魔没着急给他撬开锁链，慢条斯理地踱步到警员背后，读着上面的审讯笔记。

“我瞧瞧，你招供了不少嘛。”

亚茨拉斐尔有点委屈地说：“他不准让我说谎，当然我的准则也不准让我说谎，不回答别人的问题也是不礼貌的行为，所以——”

“所以，你承认了猥亵行为以及鸡奸？”克鲁利从警员的笔下抽出笔记本。

“我没办法控制他写什么。”亚茨拉斐尔担忧地说，“他一定是误会了。”

“你究竟说了什么……噢，你肯定不想看见这些字眼。”

“他问我有没有亲过你，或者把手放到你的下体上……所以我只好承认了，我是说，我没有别的选择。”

“你是个天使，傻瓜蛋，不，我不是在教你撒谎，但你完全可以敲昏他的脑壳然后逃之夭夭，那我们说不定还赶得上那场戏……老天，这里真冷。”

“……后入？说真的，你都没有鸡巴，我们到底要怎么干这种事？”恶魔啧了一声，这个警员所有的审讯笔记都是大写字母。

“我不知道，”天使吞了吞口水，“我只承认了过去十年我们有指交和口交的行为。”

“人类在想象力方面真是不可指摘的大师。”克鲁利手掌里窜出火苗，那几张薄薄的黄纸在他手中变成烟灰，“我们该走了，亚茨拉斐尔。”

啪嗒一声，天使手上的锁链应声而开。与此同时，克鲁利穿墙而过，从另一间审讯室里把警员甲拎出来，像放置提线木偶那样把他丢在警员乙身上。

恶魔随即露出一个顽劣的笑容。

“克鲁利，你没必要这样。”亚茨拉斐尔焦虑地搓着手心，“他们会惹上大麻烦的。”

克鲁利看着那两具交叠在一起并且一丝不挂的身体，好心地说：“我保证，他们俩今天和未来一个星期都不会感冒的。”

“你知道的，今天我们应该都学到了点东西。”克鲁利躺在床上试着睡觉，他如愿换上了绵软的睡衣，舒舒服服地缩在被窝里。

“是的是的，”亚茨拉斐尔咕哝，“我们不该在公共场合吃水果挞。”

“不，我没说这个。”克鲁利看向亚茨拉斐尔的方向，“我忽然意识到你应该去申请一个阴茎，时间就是金钱，天使，如果未来有人想指证我鸡奸，那我希望我真的干了这种事，不然多亏啊。”

天使推了推挂在鼻梁上的眼镜：“你知道那些文件有多复杂，我觉得现在这样没什么不好的。”

“我有预感同性恋会变成潮流，你不想试试嘛，我敢打包票你一定会喜欢两腿之间有个一大清早就会竖起来的小家伙。而我，会帮你消消火。”

“多么罪恶的思想，老蛇。”亚茨拉斐尔平稳地翻过书页，“这有悖人类的律法。”

“我们又不是人类。”

“但我们穿着人类的身体。”

克鲁利露出一个胜利的表情：“正常的男性身体一般都配了一个阴茎。”

“不要给我定义性别——还有，你为什么非要给自己找麻烦呢。”

“如果你把爱叫做麻烦的话。”恶魔眨巴着他的黄眼睛。

“你该有些道德，克鲁利。”亚茨拉斐尔标注完最后一个笔记，甩了甩他发酸的手腕。“我还是希望你可以尊重一下人类的律法。”

“荒谬，恶魔当然没有道德——或许你会觉得置身在规则之中十分安心，但是告诉我，你如果不站在外面将它看个完整，要如何知道规则是正确的呢？两个成熟的男人在彼此身上发泄欲望，这又不是他们的错，要我说，他们得问问上帝祂老人家干嘛要置放那样的基因。由此可见，你难得地违背了上帝的旨意。”

“狡猾的老蛇，你这是在偷换概念。”亚茨拉斐尔抱怨道，“我想说，他们干嘛要花那样的风险，同性恋是已既定的罪，他们为什么非要游离在规则以外呢？”

“噢？是爱的风险，甜蜜的负担，我不得而知，天使，但我把它叫做自由意志。它不被规律所束缚，并且高度自治。”克鲁利掀开一个被角让天使钻进来，“你看，你我既非人类，也不懂的爱到底是什么意思，所以不应该对人类的情感有过多批判——天哪，我恨死自己这么说了，但是我觉得也许我的‘道德感’高于你。”

“你只是比我迟钝而不自知。”亚茨拉斐尔水蓝色的眼睛看向他，“人类有他们自己的想法，你不能轻易把那个叫作‘爱’，至少他们的规则里没有为同性恋留有一席之地。况且上帝偶尔也有反悔的时候，我以为你在美索不达米亚的时候就知道了。以及——”天使露出了那个有点自信的表情，“没有人能比天使更能定义爱。”

“真是傲慢的天使。”

“那么，自以为很懂‘爱’的老蛇，你要如何评价我们的关系呢？”

“习惯。”克鲁利闭上眼睛，歪着脑袋枕在天使的肩头，“和一点单方面的欲望。”

这是二十一世纪的一个风平浪静的傍晚，整个世界都安静得近乎美好。（不过天气预报表明，晚些时候会下一场大雨。）克鲁利从仪邦小姐那里弄到了亚当-杨的邮箱，他吃完菌菇土豆泥和椒盐小牛柳之后开始思索自己的邮件如何准确无误地进入亚当的邮箱。很久以前，天堂那帮家伙搞了个大项目，每一封来自恶魔的邮件首先会被天堂拦截，然后会送到收件人的垃圾箱里。当时克鲁利特别想亚茨拉斐尔去参加那个项目，他肯定能搞砸。

正当他打开Gmail的时候，一位不速之客出现在门外。

亚茨拉斐尔草拟了一个故事剧本，非常适合用在angry sex之前。

依照剧本，他们会花三个半小时争论光子究竟是波还是粒子，当他们的矛盾到达顶峰时，公文包里的束缚衣和小皮鞭就可以派上用场了。天使从诸多论文里“借鉴”了很多他自己也看不懂句子和方程，根据物理历史来说，这三个小时里他们一定会吵得不可开交。

时钟拨过去了一个多小时，他们已经兴奋地把剧本对到薛定谔方程了（主要是亚茨拉斐尔，而克鲁利在用疯狂打呵欠的方式暗示天使），这时候，衣柜里传来了奇怪的声响。

昏昏欲睡的克鲁利一下坐起身来。

天使抑扬顿挫念剧本的声音戛然而止。

“那是什么？”

“热胀冷缩。”克鲁利咧出一个尴尬的笑容，“我觉得你该走了，天使。”

“可是我们还没讲到衍射实验。”亚茨拉斐尔翻着那沓纸，“还是说，你在暗示我后面这段可能会加速波粒二象性的证明，所以我们就不能吵得那么激烈了，噢——”天使宽慰一下，“我的确该感叹你的智慧，老蛇，也许我们的对白应该在衍射实验之前结束。”

“呃，总之，呃，你真的该走了，”克鲁利看起来有点紧张，“啊，总之，呃，刚刚吵得很开心，我们可以把这股怨气保留到下次，你知道，我们会干上两整个小时。”

“阿嚏——”衣柜里狼狈地爬出一个眼熟的黑发青年。“我忍了很久了，你们真是没完没了——阿嚏，该死我对你衣柜里的樟脑球过敏。”

克鲁利可以感受到亚茨拉斐尔凝固在了原地。

“咳，嗯，这位是，呃，”克鲁利恼火地瞪着青年。羞愤和尴尬的申请同时出现在了那张脸上，就连墨镜也遮挡不住。恶魔绞尽脑汁的样子像极了黄片里如何琢磨着把自己偷情的情人描述成水管工的男主角。“B先生。”

“噢，啊，我一定在哪里见过你。”只要亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛没瞎，就会意识到这和那天在公园里看到的坐在恶魔身边的陌生人是同一个。

“停止无谓的客套，天使。”克鲁利蔫蔫地说，“你肯定没见过他——我的意思是，没见过这样的他。”

“我不敢相信你没向他提起过我。”B先生笑得像个高中校园剧里拉帮结派的小婊子，“但是我非常熟悉你，天使先生，你有一个非常非常软的屁股。”

“也许我该和你摊牌了，亚茨拉斐尔。”克鲁利深呼吸了一口气，他通常在焦虑的时候这么干（但从来不会在别西卜身边这么干，他怕吸到苍蝇），“既然……既然你看到了他，我就不能当作什么都没发生，听着，我一直很想私下处理这件事——毕竟这听起来不太光彩，但是——”他紧张地笑了笑，“我觉得我不应该对你有所隐藏。”

“你完全可以。”B先生一屁股坐到沙发上，吸起奶昔。那是个崭新的沙发，起码亚茨拉斐尔一周之前还没有见到过这个家具，“我就是这么做的，你把精液搞到我身上的时候，我只能假装什么都没发生。‘嘿，这有什么大不了的呢，这又不是第一次！’我只能这么对自己说——别在意我——你们继续。”

“如你所见，亚茨拉斐尔，我——”

“——就像你们一直做的那样，不——要——在——意——我——”B先生讥讽道。

克鲁利盯着青年，后者读出了那是个“现在我给你机会滚去停车场好好反思一下自己”的眼神，但是他选择忽视。

“我理解。”亚茨拉斐尔小声说。

“你确定吗？”克鲁利迟疑地问。

很多人都对开放性关系颇有微词，天使不得不说自己也是其中的一员。克鲁利所带给他的特定吸引力是没有人可以替代的，他无法想象自己爱上其他任何一个人（事实上，克鲁利觉得天使基本上失去了想象的能力），于是他理所应当地认为克鲁利感同身受。

不过，尝试新鲜事是这个恶魔的喜好之一，亚茨拉斐尔时常觉得自己跟不上，好在克鲁利从来不会抱怨。

他注意到了克鲁利也许和别人有不正当的性关系，但是批判不是个好主意。为什么要把开放关系想得那么糟呢，亚茨拉斐尔，你必须跳出既定的框架才能看清道德的原貌。他绝望地想着。如果他爱这条老蛇，就该包容他的所有，不然他究竟爱上了这个恶魔的哪个百分比呢？

“我不想……让自己看起来那么古板。”亚茨拉斐尔捏着自己的手指，“我猜你厌倦了……我说的那些，也许你是个恶魔，但你又不是邪恶的风向标。”天使尴尬一笑，“也许我该听你的，做点，呃，你感兴趣的事儿，说真的，我不介意你这么做，如果……咳，如果你特别想的话。”他的声音越来越小。

操，他介意得要命。

克鲁利盯着他看了半晌：“啊？”

“我的意思是：”天使抬起头清了清嗓子，“呃，我对，呃，我对3p非常感兴趣。”

恶魔觉得凡事都是有代价的，比如说他钟爱的本特利车乖乖回到他身边的时候，这一切都美好得不可思议。他甚至不敢相信敌基督居然这么好心。

看来，这是明码标价的。

代价就是他的听力，或者是耳膜，或者两者皆有。

于是，克鲁利飞速钻进了卫生间。

“哇哦。”B先生说，“了不起。”

“呃，谢谢？”

“他没事的，他过一会儿就好了。”B先生把脚翘在茶几上，他的坐姿简直就是克鲁利的翻版，“够狡猾的哈？瞧我说的，你肯定心知肚明他没那么腼腆。”

“抱歉，但我们很熟吗？”

黑发青年翻了个白眼：“当然，天使先生，你不记得我们的狂欢了吗？你把你的玩意儿塞到他屁股戳个不停，或者是在他开车的时候给他口交，老天，我真希望你把那些玩意儿咽下去，不然你洗车的时候肯定不想知道那团干涸的污渍是哪来的。有一次你们引来的交警，你想把自己那话儿拔出去，但克鲁利正放浪地尖叫，于是那个小巷子里的时间停止了，两个‘小时’之后，交警的肩膀上落了层灰。我都记得，我们一起干过的坏事。”

亚茨拉斐尔的表情就像克鲁利被猫咪叼走了似的：“抱歉，我没懂——”

“我一直看着你们俩，一直，倒不是我特别想看，但是我不得不看。”

天使打了个寒颤。

事情比他想得还要严重。有个他从来不知道的人在他和恶魔交媾的时候，藏在某个角落里偷窥着他们，而克鲁利似乎没有什么异议。他听说过这种癖好，他们喜欢被偷窥的感觉，这种紧张感可以勾起浓烈性欲，并且刺激神经。

噢天哪，有那么一瞬间，亚茨拉斐尔觉得自己无法呼吸。

“嘿，天使，呃，抱歉，我最近压力有点大。”克鲁利从洗手间出来，他洗了把脸，翘起来的发丝上滴着水，“我本来今天有别的安排，但是，呃，我看了下日程表，我们好久没上床了。所以，呃，我们可以把，那个，那个，呃，衍射实验讲完。”亚茨拉斐尔和雕塑唯一的区别就是他还在呼吸，“我就当同意了？”

“那么走吧，天使。”克鲁利一手拽着亚茨拉斐尔的风衣，另一手抓起剧本。

“那他呢？”亚茨拉斐尔的声音从声带里发射出来。

“我差点忘了。”克鲁利看着外面的暴雨，踌躇了三秒钟，“你，”他用下巴指了指B先生，“出去。”

“等等，”亚茨拉斐尔有预感接下来的话没有经过他大脑的处理，但是没有时间了，他必须要在自己的勇气用完之前说出来，“我们可以做你想做的事情，我不想你迁就我，这么久以来你一直在迁就我，这让我觉得自己是个自私的混蛋，我是说——我们可以，”天使撇了一眼B先生，“你懂的。”

“我不懂。”

“就是，你肯定懂的。”

“我真的不懂。”

“我可以在剧本里给B先生安排一个角色。”天使自暴自弃地说。

“你该不会是在说，我猜测你正在暗示的那件事？”

克鲁利觉得自己的大脑像被铁锹松过的培养土：“所以，你想干我想的事情的同时还要3p？这是悖论，天使，这是——”

“你不用为了我，假装不想要3p，这没什么大不了的。”天使努力挤出一个笑容，“我特别能接受。真的。”

“等等，你们没人问问我的意见吗？”青年抱怨着举手。

先是本特利变成人，再是天使想要3p，这个操蛋的世界到底怎么了？？？

“所以，屁孩大小的敌基督就和消了磁的信用卡一样麻烦。”

“你为什么不早告诉我。”

“多丢脸啊，一个恶魔被人整了。”

“那算不上是整人，他只是在想：‘汽车人多有意思啊。’结果就成真了。”

“总之，扬夫妇没收了他的变形金刚碟片。”

“你干的？”

“不错。”

“未免太残忍了一点。”

“那么，告诉我，亚茨拉斐尔，如果这个闹剧是真的，如果我与你的预期真的不符，你还会爱我吗？”

“我会努力习惯的。”

“愚蠢的天使。”

“我管那叫包容。”

“你的包容心太大了。”克鲁利在给天使的剧本改错别字，“我挺瘦的。”


End file.
